lidordndfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Viper
Jack Viper was Virena Amakir's right hand and the dark elves kingdom aramy general. He traveled with Virena and helped her with her goals. His strongest enemies were the small group of Aramil Amakir. Appearance: Jack Viper had medium black hair tied with a rubber. His left eye had eye patch and his right eye had long scar. Jack's eyes were black. Jack was an archer. Personality: Jack Viper was inspired by Virena. He was tricky and dangerous. Jack is very misterious but short fused. However, Jack will always pay back for those who help him, and he is absolut loyal to Virena. Jack enjoys to play with his enemies and victims. Lia Nailu, an archer was Jack's strongest opponent. He hated her so much that she became an obsession and the main target. Jack didn't wanted to kill Lia, he enjoyed their little games. Both of them couldnt lose. Background: Jack Viper was born to a small family in Karas, the capital of the Eastern Fire. Jack had a bigger brother, James Viper. James was an archer in the army, and was known as a very good one. Jack and James had alot of fun together, they practiced archery together. When Jack was a teenager, he joined the army, his brother was his captain, and he even met the great king Aramil Amakir personaly. Jack admired Aramil, he was a strong king and the rumors says that he had hard past. In the war, a small group including Aramil, James and Jack went to attack the enemy, and fought against mind controllers. The enemy used James to attack the group. Everyone died, exept for James, Jack and Aramil who was wounded. Jack knew he has to kill his beloved brother in order to save himself and the king, and even his brother's name. Jack closed his eyes and shouted to his brother "I will never forget" and released the arrow. Jack was a great archer and hit an head shot. Aramil took Jack and ran away from the battlefield. "I swear to protect you forever, you will be like my unborn son", Aramil promised to him. Jack tried to commit suicide few times, his brother came to his dreams and hunt him. One day, Jack ran away from the kingdom to revenge the mind controllers. Jack wasn't strong enough, and they almost killed him by making him to hurt himself. Jack collasped. As he woke up, Jack saw dark elves. After few days, Jack realised that he is with the queen of the dark elves, who is also the sister of Aramil, Virena Amakir. Jack told Virena about her brother and they became very close. Virena liked his fighting abillities and the fact that he was like her, a stranger. Virena managed Jack as the general of the army and her right hand, they did everything together. Ever fight against the strongest enemy, Aramil. After Virena's death, Jack became a traveler. He explored the nature of evil gods, and while exploring Yanathar's temple, he met the group of Aramil. Jack secretly helped them. He didnt wanted them to know his identity. Jack died while protecting his beloved enemies. He felt shame and fool, but he knew Virena wanted him to do so, and he own Aramil. after his death, the group buried him and Heline Dankil took his eye patch for a memorial. Quotes: "So we meet again, dear enemies. you know, i kind of missed our little game, shooting and hurting you while you keep missing me" "Now when i am about to die, Aramil, i want to thank you. Lia, I will look for you in hell" "All heil Virena" Trivia: ♦Aramil Amakir was Jack's idol. ♦Jack hated Lia Nailu so much that he almost liked her. ♦Jack Viper saw Virena as a sister and the only friend, nothing romantic happend between them. Category:Characters